In a display device, electrostatic discharge devices are usually provided for components like the display panel so as to prevent them from being damaged by static electricity.
As the resolutions of products become higher and higher, and pixels of products are designed smaller and smaller, the spaces of ESD design units around the display areas become smaller and smaller. However, the electrostatic discharge device in the prior art occupies a large space and the electrostatic discharge capability needs to be further enhanced.